darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Things to Do, or Else Guess What We'll Destroy?
This thread will be used to list tasks that need to be done, but are either too large, too boring, or too difficult for any of us to have already done. When you add a task, put it at the bottom of the page and be sure to add a clear heading followed by a brief explanation. Discuss those tasks that need it, and strike tasks as you complete them. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 17:20, 12 August 2007 (UTC) Fix the Templates with the Rounded Tops and Bottoms The two I recall being ugly are Template:Policy and Template:Inuse. 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 17:20, 12 August 2007 (UTC) *Fixed. Well done, Pinky! Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 20:03, 12 August 2007 (UTC) Get Some Text on That Damn Logo Already It should say "DARTHIPEDIA" in big imposing letters (preferably light grey, Bank Gothic Medium Bold) with "THE STAR WARS HUMOR WIKI" in smaller but similar letters right below it. We want it to look slick and evil, but not at the expense of being readable. 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 17:20, 12 August 2007 (UTC) *Done. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 00:09, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Make Little Icon Version of Logo This ought to be a shrunken-down version of the current, textless logo. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 17:20, 12 August 2007 (UTC) *Done, but not yet appearing. Could take minutes, hours, days... 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 19:50, 12 August 2007 (UTC) Public Humiliation Section We need a more in-universe, evil name for it, and ideally an appropriate canonical image. This will be where we post really idiotic vandalism or anything else we deem worthy of eternal scorn. Maybe the Wall of Shame? Just throw in a wall from the Korriban level of Jedi Academy? And should this be one page, or a whole category, or a forum?... Discuss. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 17:20, 12 August 2007 (UTC) *One page, Gonk. How about something that has to do with Mustafar? 'Jediknight19bby' (Jedi High Council Chambers!) 20:16, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Infoboxes We don't need many at first—character, planet, and user (which we already have) might suffice. Can they be put into a pulldown menu like on Wookieepedia? 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 17:20, 12 August 2007 (UTC) *This is working now too. Let's remember to periodically add more. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 13:47, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Edit Summary Pulldown Menu Speaking of which, I'm getting sick of typing "2.1" all the time :) 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 17:20, 12 August 2007 (UTC) *Done, after much difficulty! Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 18:19, 12 August 2007 (UTC) Quotes We need to mess around with the quote template so they don't show up in category:unsourced quotes. 'AdmirableAckbar' (Talk)( ) 22:32, 15 August 2007 (UTC) *Fixed. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 23:17, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Set Up Proper Archive for Forum Threads And the Logo thread in the Chamber can go there. 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 13:41, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Figure Out a Better Search Icon Maul with binoculars is conceptually perfect, but he's hard to see against our background. Any ideas? Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 13:41, 17 August 2007 (UTC) *One of the many faces of Darth Krayt. Maybe we could make it like Wookieepedia and have a bunch of different search icons, all from that gallery. Just an idea. 'Jediknight19bby' (Jedi High Council Chambers!) 16:31, 17 August 2007 (UTC) **I'd rather use something canonical that actually implies searching. And, for now anyway, random search icons would be a bit excessive IMO. 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 16:40, 17 August 2007 (UTC) ***Luke searching for R2 with his electrobinoculars? Darth Vader searching for Order 66 leftovers? Stormies searching for Leia onboard the Tantive IV? There's plenty of instances of searching. -- Riffsyphon1024 07:01, 19 August 2007 (UTC) ***Or the Death Star looking for a planet to destroy. Just an idea. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 08:31, 19 August 2007 (UTC) ****I kind of like the stormie idea. Isn't there a publicity shot where a stormtrooper is aiming his rifle right at the camera? That would be ideal. It would show up really well. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 17:23, 21 August 2007 (UTC) *****Yes, there is. It's also from the cover of a video game. I'll work on it. 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 20:08, 21 August 2007 (UTC) DotM If an admin approves it, I'll go ahead and create an award in September for October's DotM. 'Jediknight19bby' (Jedi High Council Chambers!) 20:14, 17 August 2007 (UTC) *I think we should hold off a while until we have a larger amount of users. I also think you should leave the creating of awards and the like to admins. Trust me, we've already discussed everything on the IRC, we just want to wait until the wiki develops a little more before we start creating awards and the like. Also, your signature is messed up. You need to create a signature sub page here too.'AdmirableAckbar' (Talk)( ) 20:54, 17 August 2007 (UTC) **Done. 'Jediknight19bby''' (Jedi High Council Chambers!) 22:18, 17 August 2007 (UTC)